Gundam Wing Jeopardy
by Shinigami Baby
Summary: Duo, Heero, and... Otto are the contestants. *giggle giggle* =^_^=


Some sillyness from ME! Heehee! =^_^= YAOI, explosions, and Otto Worship! Yes, Otto, the otherwise nameless OZ soldier! Enjoyyyy!  
  
"Gundam Wing Jeopardy!"  
By Shinigami Baby  
  
  
Noin's voice: "This is Gundam Wing Jeopardy! And here's your host... Chang Wufei!"  
  
*Cheezy Jeopardy music comes on and Wufei walks out holding index cards, he walks over and stands behind his podium*  
  
Wufei: "Welcome to Gundam Wing Jeopardy, I'm Chang Wufei, and here are today's contestants. From L-2, it's Duo Maxwell..."  
  
*Audience claps, Shinigami Baby whistles while waving her giant foam finger that says "Duo Rules!"*  
  
Duo: *waving at the audience, smiling like the village idiot*  
  
Wufei: "Next to Duo, we have Heero Yuy from..." *squints his eyes trying to read* "Omae... o... Korosu....ville." *shrugs*  
  
*No one applauds except for Duo*  
  
Heero: "Hn."  
  
Wufei: *Walking over to the end of the line* "And last but not least, we have... Otto?"  
  
*Audience cheers like there's no tomorrow, Otto blows kisses*  
  
Wufei: "What the Hell!? Aren't you dead, Otto?"  
  
Otto: "That doesn't stop people from writing Treize into fics."  
  
Wufei: *shrugs* "That's true... but why YOU? You're not even an important character... and you're not cute either." *blush* "...not that I check guys out or anything..."  
  
Otto: "HAH! Tell that to my fans! Hey fans, am I important and cute!?"  
  
Super Hot Otto Enthusiast With Big Boobies: *stands up* "You were the test pilot for that Tallgeese and sacrificed your life so Zechs could have it.... and you're dead sexy" *wink*  
  
Otto: *All cocky now* "See? I matter just as much as YOU do, Wu!"  
  
Wufei: *eye twitches* "Moving right along, let's get on with today's show." *Gets behind the podium.* "Today's categories are... 'Just Communication', 'Crappy Dub Voices', and 'Number-To-Name'. Duo, pick a category."  
  
Duo: "I'll take Just Communication for 100, please."  
  
Wufei: "This is the sound used the most by Heero Yuy."  
  
Duo: *rings in right away* "Ooh, I know! The answer is 'What is "HN."'!!!" *confident smile*  
  
Wufei: *nods* "Very good, Duo. Pick again."  
  
Duo: "Hmm... I'll take Crappy Dub Voices for 200."  
  
Wufei: "Okay, this is the phrase used to describe your dubbed voice, Duo."  
  
Duo: *hits the button over and over* "What is 'Impossibly Retarded Surfer voice'?!"  
  
Wufei: *nods* "Your board."  
  
Duo: "Okay, I'll take Crappy Dub Voices for 500."  
  
Wufei: "Ooh, it's today's Daily Double. What is your wager, Duo?"  
  
Duo: "I'll risk it all."  
  
Wufei: "Okay, here is your answer: Replace the crappy dub line with the actual line... "I know that guy!"."  
  
Duo: *insanely sure of himself* "What is 'There's this longing...'?"  
  
Wufei: "Judges?"  
  
*Trowa and Quatre nod*  
  
Wufei: "Okay Duo, that brings you up to 1600. Pick again."  
  
Duo: "I'll take Number-To-Name for 300."  
  
Wufei: "The answer is... 9."  
  
Duo: *scratches his head* "There was a 9!?"  
  
*Buzzer beeps*  
  
Wufei: "Anyone else? Heero?"  
  
Heero: *taking apart his clicky thingy*  
  
Wufei: "Otto?"  
  
Otto: *looking in the mirror at his ugly self*  
  
Wufei: "The answer was 'Who is Lucrezia Noin?'. And we'll be right back with Double Jeopardy after this message."  
  
  
Camera shows Heero going shopping.  
  
Announcer as Heero walks out of Bloomingdale's with two big shopping bags: "Tank top and spandex shorts: $40."  
  
Camera shows Heero bombing an important building.  
  
Announcer as Heero jumps into a small Jeep, laughing insanely: "Explosives: $1500."  
  
Camera shows Heero coming home and crawling into bed.  
  
Announcer as Duo turns rolls over in the bed and snuggles Heero: "Shinigami's affection? Priceless. There are somethings money can't buy. For everything else, there's GundamCharge."  
  
  
Wufei: "And we're back. Duo Maxwell is in the lead with 1300, Heero and Otto are trailing with NOTHING. C'mon you guys, at least make an effort here!"  
  
Otto: *snobbishly* "I don't need to make an effort. I'm OTTO!"  
  
*Audience does the Monty Python "Yay." cheer*  
  
Heero: *clicks his clicky thingy and Otto blows up* "Mission complete..."  
  
*Audience cheers with feeling*  
  
Wufei: "Uhhh... we can't do a show with only two contestants here, can we judges?"  
  
*Trowa and Quatre are gone, but their table is moving about rather violently*  
  
Wufei: *nose bleed* "Don't look under that table folks... er... as for this two contestant thing, how would you two feel about it?"  
  
*Heero and Duo are making out all over Duo's podium*  
  
Wufei: *sweatdrop* "Will you two knock it off!? You're worse than two rabbits!"  
  
*Heero and Duo stop for a second, then continue as if nothing happened.*  
  
Wufei: "Grrr... I QUIT!" *throws index cards to the floor and storms out of the studio*  
  
Announcer Noin: "That's it for Gundam Wing Jeopardy... eh heh heh... Oyasumi."  
  
*Crappy Jeopardy music comes on and credits roll*  
  
END  
  
  
Disclaimer to save my ass: I do not own Gundam Wing, Jeopardy!, or MasterCard (even though I own much Gundam Wing crap, watch Jeoaprdy!, and MasterCard commercials) In truth, I suck at Jeopardy! 'cuz I'm stupid, however, I kick ass in Rock 'n Roll Jeopardy!(also, I do not own Rock 'n Roll Jeopardy!). Another thing: Alex Trebek isn't as smart as everyone thinks he is. He just seems smart 'cuz he has the answers right in front of him. Yes. I have a vendetta against Alex Trebek. Why, some of you ask? Because I have the home computer version of Jeopardy! and I suck at it! No, it isn't Mister Trebek's fault directly, but everytime I get an answer wrong, he says something like a very snobby(in my opinion) "Nooo." So if you are reading this, Alex Trebek, SCREW!  
  
There. I'm done. Make me feel better about myself by giving me cool reviews! =^_^=  
  
~Shinigami Baby 


End file.
